the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayame Ātisuto
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality:' Ayame is about 5'8 or 5'9 with white skin and amber colored hair that she keeps in a high ponytail. Her face is angular with high cheekbones and full lips and jade colored eyes with a scar that goes from the corner of her right eye over her nose to the left corner of her lip. Wears a green and silver qipao long sleeved shirt and black fingerless gloves with matching hamaka pants and grey/silver shinobi boots. On her hips are two pouches where she keeps various supplies and weapons plus a scroll attached to her left leg. Ayame is quiet, prefers to be alone or with small groups of friends when relaxing. However she doesn't often show to many people she is a caring, loyal, kind person with a temper that scares off nearly everyone who sees it. Ayame is very smart but not many see that on their own and should she be betrayed she will hold that grudge till her dying day even if they try to have her forgive them. Prefers to have some sort of noise going on around her, even if minor noise and often seen doing one of her hobbies. 'Stats:' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 5 ' 'Endurance: 3.5 ' '''CP: 5.5 Banked: 4 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire/Earth nature chakra ' '''Genin 2: Jewel Style Ninjutsu bloodlimit ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract-Owls ' 'Jonin: Weapon Specailist ' 'S-Rank: Jewel (Quartz) Release ' 'Kage Rank: Sealing Specailist ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Jewel Style: Diamond Chains Jutsu- Bloodlimit Jutsu that combines the fire and earth chakra of the user and mades chains made of diamond that are unbreakable so long as the user has their hands on the chains or has enough chakra in the chains to keep it sustained. Excellent for trapping opponents and can be used for sealing and paper bombs. CP # Jewel Style: Ruby Claws Jutsu - Bloodlimit Jutsu to which combines fire and earth chakra to make three long claws made of rubies on the back of her hands that can cut through bone. Excellent for close melee attacks. Will fade after flow of chakra vanishes from user to weapon. CP # Jewel Style: Bloodstone Sword Jutsu - Bloodlimit Jutsu to which combines fire and earth chakra of the user to create a katana(s) from Bloodstone and with enough strength behind them they can cut through stone. Will fade after flow of chakra from user to weapon vanishes. or 20 CP Equipment *(1) Blank Scroll *(2) Paper Bomb *(3) Chakra Pill *(2) Basic Medkit *(3) Set of Kunai *(3) Light Armor Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Ayame is one of the very last few of her family to be raised as a Shinobi, almost all of the Ātisuto Clan are Blacksmith's or jewelers. No one knows exactly when the Clan stopped or where they were originally from but now they are scattered throughout the Shinobi World in every Elemental Nation that can be found. Ayame grew up with her small family in a no name village until it was destroyed by missing nin. Teaching her everything he knew about their clan her grandfather Kagetomo was most likely the only reason she was able to survive the destruction of her home while the village, and her family burned. Now only Ayame knows-barely-the definate details of the bloodlimit she posesess since she has no Clan that can teach her. Now she lives alone hoping that in the woods that someone will find her and give her a purpose in life. Category:Character